Daddy's Little Girl?
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Trying to search for the dad you never knew is hard but its even harder when you have three.
1. Chapter 1

**P/N: NEW STORY!!!! YAY!!! I'm so happy. I always get excited when I start something new! This story is really good so please review so that I can continue! **

**P.S. : this chapter is a bit confusing so please tell me if you have any trouble understanding something. I will be glad to help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this idea and the island so yea.**

* * *

_ Chapter One: Suprise Letters_

Rain poured down hard on the tropical island as Hinata wrote in her leather diary. They were all gone and now all she was left with was a baby. She placed a hand on her stomach and clutched her hand over the material. She was only sixteen but she'd find some way. She had too! She sighed as she blew out the candle at her bedside and laid herself to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her.

----20 years later (present day)---

Sasuke ran his fingers fustratedly through his hair as he had just won a fight with these buisness people. No one said the family buisness would be easy but he never thought that people were so greedy. His assistant dropped a stack of mail on his desk and the thing that caught his eye was a lavender envelope-that brought back memories. He looked at the address to see that it was from an island off the coast from here-curious he opened it to find a wedding invitation.

_You are cordually invited to Hikari Hyugaa's and Shinji Monari's wedding._

_When: June 25th_

_Where: at the Marie Antonette Hotel_

_Be there for this wonderous occasion_

On the other side of the invite was a taned and smiling boy with a short pony tail tied at the nape of his neck and a spitting image of Hinata but her eyes were a dark gray and not the light lavender he was accustomed to seeing. This was interesting... maybe he would go, it would be a good way to get away from this mad house. He phone his secretary and told her to clear his schedual for the next three days.

----

Naruto was out on the roof of his fishing boat soaking up the sun. This was the life. He went on adventures and then wrote about 'em, quite the cushy life. Writing didn't always pay the bill but it was his his second love next the adventure. He hopped off his boat when he saw Konahamaru coming up with his daily mail.

He shuffled through it and nothing caught his eye until he spotted a lavender envelope. He ripped it open and inside he found a wedding invataion from an island off the coast of here. He scrached his blond shaggy head before opening it.

You are cordually invited to Hikari Hyugaa's and Shinji Monari's wedding.

When: June 25th

Where: at the Marie Antonette hotel

Be there for this wonderous occasion.

On the back was a picture of the bride and groom and the bride looked strikingly familiar. Wait was that Hinata's daughter? When did she have a kid? Hmp. Oh well! He smelled adventure and he would follow the scent to this wedding. Plus it'd be nice to catch with Hinata as well. Naruto placed the letter in the forgotten mail sack and went off to find Konohamaru so he could start his latest journey.

----

Kiba stared at the ceiling in his office as he absently spun around in his chair. He hated suits-too stuff- but he had an image to uphold being a banker and all. He loved dealing with money but he hated suits and all they stood for. Restraint, giving into the man, and all that jazz. God he felt like such a hypocrite after all he'd said in his early years.

Well at least he was a rich hypocrite. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Shino coming into his office with the dail stack of mail. They shifted through the chaos together until something caught Shino's eye.

"What are you looking at Shino?" Kiba asked and Shino handed him the lavender envelope.

"Hmm." Kiba pondered before opening it.

You are cordually invited to Hikari Hyugaa's and Shinji Monari's wedding.

When: June 25

Where: Marie Antionette Hotel

Be there for this wonderous occasion.

Shino watched Kiba's facial expressions as he read the letter and on the back was a picture of the bride and groom only the bride look suspicously like their old friend Hinata. He showed Kiba the picture and Kiba shook his head.

"That's not Hinata. Hinata has lavender eyes not dark gray. It could be her daughter." Kiba assesed and Shino shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Shino said and Kiba nodded.

"Yep. Clear my schedual." Kiba said and Shino rolled his eyes before going to do what Kiba asked.

---

Hikari ran down the pier to greet her long time friends Hanabi and Moegi. It was great to see them after such a long time. Hanabi was first out the boat, dress poshly in all white- the lastest styles of course(courtsey of daddy number two). Then Moegi stepped out looking wild like she'd just gotten back from a safari. When they saw Hikari they screamed and hugged her, they hadn't seen her in so long!

"Girls I've missed you so!" Hikari giggled and the other two nodded.

"Lets see the rock!" Hanabi said and held her hand out. Hikari showed her and they all screamed again.

"I can't believe your getting married." Moegi smiled and Hikari just squealed.

"I know!"

They linked arms like old times and walked sillyly down the pier and started to trek towards Hikari's home.

"Guys I must tell you a secret that you must not tell anyone!" Hikari confessed and her friends were all ears.

"Spill!" Moegi said.

"I think I've found my father...or maybe fathers." Hikari said as she bit her lip.

"What do you mean fathers? As in plural?" Hanabi asked and Hikari shurgged but nodded.

"I don't know! I read my mom's diary!" Hikari sighed.

"Then why are you telling us?" Moegi said suspiciously.

"Well I sorta- invited them to the wedding." Hikari whispered but her friends could still hear her.

"WHAT!" They both shouted in unison.

"Are you crazy!" Moegi demanded.

"Well I wanna know but every time I bring it up mom just zones out and doesn't answer! And when she does she just said that she left before my 'father' ever found out!" Hikari defended.

"Well this is your problem if your mom finds them here-" Hanabi started but then a devious smile appeared on her face. "But we will help you all along the way! Won't we Moe?"

"Yep! I'm always up for a good adventure!" Moegi clapped.

"Oh I love you guys!" Hikari smiled and they reminissed about old times as they made their way up the hill.

-----

Hinata swept the cobble stone steps of the old hotel. This place magically and Hinata had grown to love it. From its stone arcutecture and its vives and ivy that caresses the wall and peeped through the cracks to the way it was airy and open. It stopped feeling like a hell long ago and more like a home...even if she was paying through the nose to keep the place open.

She looked off one of the many court yards to see Hikari coming up the hill with her friends in tow and that made her remember that her own friends were coming. She rubbed her hands on her apron before removing it and making her way down to the dock. As she hurried down she felt the winds change- something that hadn't happened in a long time. Change was in the air and Hinata hoped that it had nothing to do with her.

* * *

**P/N: so what do you think? This story was inspired by a movie and there maybe some similarities but not many. This is my story and one of my originals so please don't steal cuz I'll know! I'll update around 10 reviews so please send me yor comments! **

_(L/N: Well you might have noticed that there's a L there instead of the usual T. Well, that's because I don't like the name Tessa. It's boring&its not my real name. So…from now on its….DRUM ROLL PLEASE!….a Laquambunettashay note! :D Yay! So yeah, Laquambunettashay here! I'm back with Paige's new story. So yeah, I left a long time ago (in case you haven't noticed) and now I'm back WITH A VENGEANCE. Sike. I'm just back. Temporarily. :] LOVE YOU! Btw, I didnt edit this or most of the stuff Paige has been saying I edited so please disregard any mistakes. Thank you.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**P/N: here's the newest chappie for ya'll! I got a great response for the last chapter I just had to update! So yea! Please read on!**

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter Two  
**I Just Know It  
**  
Hinata made it to the dock in record time and her friends were just getting off the boat. Tenten was out of the boat first. She was dressed in a loud yellow t-shirt and white cargo pants, she looked more prepared to be here than Ino. Ino was in a pair of stilettos and a white pants suit and she looked as young as ever (courtesy of husband number three.). When the two saw Hinata they squealed and gathered each other up in a group hug.

"Oh my god Hinata!" Tenten squealed and turned Hinata around so she see could see all of her. "Still got junk in the trunk I see!"

Hinata blushed and laughed. Gosh she'd missed them! They clamored into an open air taxi to drive them to the hotel since Ino wasn't properly dressed and they had a lot of bags.

"So tell me Tenten how's the new book?" Hinata asked and Tenten smirked.

"Number one best seller of course! Now ask Ino what husband she's on cuz I've lost count." Tenten giggled and Ino pouted.

"Guys are like shoes- you can never have just one pair. Unlike you two who are bare foot." Ino defended and playfully pointed out that her two friends were still single.

"Whatever." Tenten stuck out her tongue.

"Girls girls! Calm down we have a wedding to prepare for and I need all hands on deck!" Hinata said and Ino and Tenten both sat up as straight as pins and saluted her.

"Aye, Aye captain!"

---

Hikari and her friends were lounging in Hikari's room and they finally exhausted every topic until Hanabi asked Hikari to read her mom's diary.

"Okay but remember don't tell a soul." Hikari said and removed the diary from its hiding place behind her mirror. She flipped to the summer before her mother found out that she was pregnant and began to read aloud.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_The boy who every girl but me wants has been making eyes at me. I see him through the mirror when I practice after school and I wonder how he always manages to get in...  
_

--- (20 years earlier) ---

_Hinata stretched her arms towards the ceiling and let them fall gracefully before beginning her routine. Moonlight Sonata filled the ballet room as Hinata pirouetted gracefully across the floor. She held her body firmly and gracefully and made sure that her feet didn't make a sound on the hardwood. The music went faster and so did she with her movements.  
_

_Her jumps were perfect and her hand positions impeccable but something was missing. Then the music abruptly stopped prematurely and Hinata fell back down to earth and saw the dark haired heartthrob from the adjoining all boys performing arts school-a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha- with his long pale fingers poised on the pause button. Hinata blushed and suddenly felt exposed in her black leotard and pale pink ballet slippers._

"You're missing something." Sasuke stated blandly.  


_"Your moves are perfect but you lack soul."_

He walked over to the unused piano in the corner of the room.

"Let the music move you. Not the other way around." Sasuke prompted and began to play Moonlight Sonata from his memory.

Hinata watched him nervously for a moment before getting to her feet. And then she danced. And for the first time in years she felt free. It was like her first recital only ten times better. She danced and danced and Sasuke never got tired of playing for her. It was sunset when they finally stopped. Hinata was sprawled out on the hardwood floor and  
Sasuke watched her from his spot at the piano.

"We should do this again Hinata." Sasuke smirked and Hinata just stared at him.

"M-m-maybe." Hinata said after a while. "I'd l-like t-th-that."  
  
---- (Present day) ---

The girls were engulfed in the first potential father's story, there were even a few pictures of the man and Hinata when they were younger. They finally got to a tear stained page.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_He- He's getting married! MARRIED! Well engaged but still. How could he lead me on like this? He said he loved me and every time I looked into his eyes he held the sincerest emotion for me. Well he's a liar! I can't believe I gave myself to him. I feel used and dirty. Worthless. I can't even dance anymore because my heart is too broken.  
_  
Hikari flipped a few pages and skipped ahead to potential father number two.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Is it wrong that I find comfort in Naruto? I still have a big gaping whole in my heart from Sasuke, but maybe Naruto can fill that void. Maybe.  
_  
---20 years earlier---

_"I-I-I'm not so sure of this Naruto..." Hinata trailed off._

"Where's your sense of adventure! You'll be fine just keep your body straight!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata shook her head but before she could protest Naruto grabbed her wrist and ran before jumping off the cliff and into the water. Hinata screamed as she fell and her body pierced the water. She resurfaced a few seconds later spluttering and Naruto laughing at her.

"That was a rush wasn't it Nata?" Naruto grinned and started to swim on his back.

Hinata nodded hesitantly-Naruto was crazy. But he was fun. Naruto kissed her chin as he swam past her.

"I know what else is a rush." He smiled broadly and winked.  
  
--- (Present day) ---

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Naruto isn't the one for me. He's a great friend but a bit too fast paced. I don't think that I'll be able to keep up with him. We've decided to stay friends even after having-you know. I'm not upset at all, actually I'm quite relieved. Unfortunately I feel guilty. Every  
touch Naruto gave me I compared it to him. That undeserving piece of errr! I must go now, I feel queasy.  
_  
Hikari and her friends giggled childishly and Hikari began to flip to potential father number three.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_I have made a terrible mistake.  
_  
---20 years ago---

_Hinata awoke to a blinding light and covered her eyes with her hand. She sat up and looked around. Why was she in Kiba's room? She shivered and realized that she was naked and her lower half was covered in a hunter green comforter. Memories of going to Kiba for comfort flooded back to her and what became of her. The sex was alright and it made her forget the pain-if only for a moment. The door to the room opened to reveal Kiba with a bowl of cereal and orange juice. He placed it on the night stand beside Hinata and ruffled her hair._

"K-K-Kiba-" Hinata stammered but Kiba stopped her.

"Don't Hinata. I understand." He grinned.

"But-"

"Shhh. He'll always have your heart but that doesn't mean I won't fight to get it back." Kiba smirked. "Now eat. We have to meet up with Shino."  
  
--- (Present day) ---

"Awww!" Hanabi cooed and hugged Hikari. "That's so sweet of Kiba!"

Hikari and Moegi both nodded in agreement. It was quite sweet.

"He might be your dad Hikari-you're sweet just like him." Moegi thought aloud but Hanbi shook her head.

"No its Sasuke, she has gray eyes. That has to be a mix between both Hinata and Sasuke!" Hanabi countered.

"But if you're going by eyes then it could be Naruto. He has light blue eyes. That can easily become gray. You took bio. If you have blue eyes you have no pigment in them. So it could be Naruto!" Moegi stuck out her tongue.

Hanabi was about to retort but Hikari held up a hand to stop both of them.

"Girls. I'll know my father as soon as I see him! Trust me!" Hikari sighed and both Moegi and Hanabi looked at her skeptically.

"Right." They said sarcastically and Hikari hit both of them with one of her many pillows.

She knew she would find her father just by looking at him. Simple as that!

**P/N: so yeppers! Please review! Oh and also here's an update for I Do Don't I. It will be updated twice next week but in order for that to happen I need a public census (cuz I don't know how to make a poll). Who thinks they should elope and who says they shouldn't. Tell me in a review or just PM me. If you have read I Do Don't I please do and tell me what you think!  
**  
**Review!**


End file.
